Young Girl, Young Boy
is the 81 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis After listening to Diana's request in the previous chapter, Keima is now playing while thinking how to locate a Goddess. Keima then suddenly frets that he cannot just ask for his previous captures whether they have retained their memories. As Keima is about to enter the class, he saw Chihiro who flustered a little before she lets him in. Keima then thought about what happened last night... As Diana was about to leave, she reminds Keima not to be cold towards the previous capture targets since the Goddesses uses "love" to power themselves and being cold towards their hosts will weaken the powers of the goddess. But after that, Diana warned Keima to fall only for Tenri as Keima screamed how complicated and unreasonable Diana's guide is. Keima then comment that catching spirits are already a chore and finding a goddess will make his job even harder. Diana then replied that if all her sisters are brought back, they can re-seal the Weiss and all of Keima's troubles will be solved... Back to the present, as Keima is thinking about the Goddess hunt, Chihiro asks if Keima play drum since they are looking for a drummer for their band. As Keima remembered to not be cold to his previous conquest targets, he replied in a very cold manner, saying "Not a clue, don't ask me such a thing." As Keima was leaving, Chihiro punched him and regret to have asks him before called him a cockroach. As Keima rolled all the way towards Elsie, he guess that not only Ayumi and Chihiro don't remember about the past. And it seems that he was hated even more by both of them than before their respective conquest. After school, Elsie said that Chihiro is very anxious since the Mai-High festival is coming. Keima then said that it'll be impossible for them to participate even if they did find a band member cause the person cannot be a professional in a mere 2 months unless they find a skilled member. Elsie suddenly had an idea and tells Keima that she will just ask someone from the wind instrument club and runs off while Keima says to himself that there's no one will help out since the club also has to prepare for the festival. As Keima was playing his galge, a girl wearing a yukata and holding two drumsticks is happily playing the stair case support accidentally stepped on her own Yukata and falls on Keima. The girl quickly apologies for her misconduct and said that she thought no one was there while Keima shocked when he see his PFP froze. Suddenly he got pushed to the wall very hardly by another much older woman. The mother, then accused Keima on hurting the girl (whose name is revealed to be Yui). The mother then threat that she will call the police, a doctor and even a teacher while Yui said that she only bumped to Keima. As Yui's mother continues to insult Keima and tells Yui that they should've change schools, Keima tried to defend himself saying that he's a victim. Suddenly, two members of the wind-instrument club asks Yui if she's really resigning. Yui's mother replied to them that Yui has too much family work to do and thus, she has to quit which Yui then confirms melancholically. As the two members said what should they do about the drums. Elsie then returns to Keima telling him that a genius drum girl resigned from the club because she's very committed to her family. Elsie then said that the family is annoying and she can't invite that drummer. Suddenly, Elsie's sensor rings towards Yui as Yui's mother complains yet again about the noise as Keima remarks about how it was tranquil until the latter shows up which angering the mother. After Yui's training, at the Goidō family household, Yui returned home and was welcomed by her family members. It is then introduced to the readers that the Goidō family is the oldest family in Maijima, and Yui is the daughter they take pride in. Yui was shown that she follows every single wish from her parental figures, greatly pleasing her family members. Yui then said she will take a small break and while walking, Yui took out her drumsticks and angrily cried out that she wants to be freed from her parent's grasp before falling down on her yukata again. Meanwhile, at the Katsuragi household, Keima was thinking that the goddess hunt really is tiring while Elsie thinks about getting a drummer... Trivia *This chapter's title references , a manga by Reference Category:Chapters Category:Summary